


In The Kitchen with Dean and Cas

by raggedyhour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, Cooking, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyhour/pseuds/raggedyhour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in 5x03 Free To Be You and Me when Dean and Cas get kicked out of the strip club.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by this:<br/>http://raggedyhour.tumblr.com/post/104234535612/nikitaduncan-imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Kitchen with Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 5x03 Free To Be You and Me when Dean and Cas get kicked out of the strip club.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by this:  
> http://raggedyhour.tumblr.com/post/104234535612/nikitaduncan-imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp

Dean shuts the back door of the strip club grinning from ear to ear. Laughter bubbles up inside of him as he doubles over, the sound echoing through the alleyway.  
Cas glances around the dark expanse, trying to find the source of Dean’s laughter.  
“What’s so funny?” Cas asks, his features creased with confusion. But seeing Dean like this paints the slightest hint of amusement on his face.  
Seeing the clueless look on Cas’ face, Dean has to suppress the urge to wrap him up there and then and whisk him away in his arms. But obviously that would be inappropriate so he settles for something more platonic and slinks his arm around Cas, guiding him back to the Impala.  
“Oh nothing,” Dean said chucking “It’s been a long time since I laughed that hard”  
Cas turns to Dean, his words making him smile, because he truly is glad to hear it.  
Cas always loved it when Dean laughed. To see his body shake, not with pain or heartache but with happiness. How his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. His eyes, those electric, green orbs. How they ignited with such a joy that could've been impossible for someone who had experienced what he had.

“Oh, it’s been more than a long time” Dean breathes.  
Cas stands and watches intently from the opposite side of the Impala. The flickering streetlamp illuminating only half of his face. He sees his smile falter and a somber look flashes on his face. His laughter ceases as he hastily unlocks the car.  
—  
They sit in silence, the darkness masking their faces. Neither of them able to decipher the whirlwind of thoughts crashing through their minds. Castiel considers cracking an Enochian joke but remembers how that went down last time. Cas watches Deans hands on the steering wheel, taught and tense but his thumbs strum to the classic rock that erupts from the speakers.  
“Ohhkay. Where to next?” A strange enthusiasm coming from him.  
“I think may require some water, Dean” His tongue skirting across his lower lip.  
“Alright sure…Sure let’s hit the bar. I bet Sammy wouldn’t want us home yet anyway,”

 

They finally pull up at the bar, parking the Impala under a neon sign that blinks ‘Open’. Castiel follows Dean into a dimly lit bar that is basically the colour brown. Stools line the perimeter of the benches where the bartender, Tom (according to his nametag) briskly prepares orders, his hands dancing over the dispensers with skill. They sit aside each other their bodies inches from touching. Cas’ feet don’t quite reach the floor so they bounce nervously on the steel bar that crosses on the stool’s legs.  
Castiel’s eyes dart around the room as he clears his throat. “Excuse me…uh…Tom. May I please have eigh—”  
“Two beers, thanks” Dean interrupts chuckling. “Woah. Easy there Cas. Just relax.”  
—  
They sit touching, but not quite enough. Dean stares at a frankly hideous painting but he could still sense Cas’s eyes drilling into him. He looks up and his eyes lock onto Cas’s and he is engulfed in the blue sea that whirlpools into the back abyss of his iris.  
Tom finally breaks the silence between the two, sliding two barely transparent green bottles across the counter. Dean averts his gaze and swipes at the slim neck of the bottle and takes a swig. His lips closing around the ring of the bottle, and all Cas can do is stare. Dean closes his eyes slightly as lines that Cas didn’t realise before go slack on his face.  
Cas shifts his leg uncomfortably, his hands balled into fists. He had no idea what was happening to him. Castiel is shaken out of his trance when Dean utters a small satisfied grunt, studying the label of the bottle. Cas reaches out and takes a sip from his own beer, the liquor making a fiery trail down to his stomach, or maybe that wasn’t just the beer.  
—  
Dean watches Cas as he takes his first sip from the bottle. His long slender fingers clutched around the bottle as he sees the alcohol set his eyes alight. He quickly avoids Castiel’s bright eyes and drains the rest of his bottle.  
—  
Things happen fast after that.  
Soon they are both laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.  
Cas is taking an inhumane amount of shots (which makes sense).

Dean lightly hits Cas’ chest, grasping his full attention.  
“Shh. Shhhh. Cas. Incoming. 5 o’clock,”  
A man with short, cropped hair and a five o’clock shadow saunters over, confidence radiating off him. One hand is planted in his tight, embarrassingly low pants and the other holds one of those drinks that look too artificial to be safe to consume. Dean eyes the man and his eyes fall on a ridiculous paper umbrella that floats in his too pink drink. Concealing the growing grin on his face, he has to suppress a laugh at the sight of him. He really did look like a jackass. A jackass who was about to hit on Cas.  
—  
Castiel’s face remains impassive as he hides behind his beer while taking a sip as the strange man approaches.  
“Hi I’m Chris.” His voice was steady.  
—  
Dean feels a sudden twist in his stomach and his cheeks redden.  
—  
“I would take you home and screw you raw. You’d like that wouldn't you?”  
Cas blinks.  
He instinctively shuffles closer to Dean, though barely enough to see.  
—  
 _The nerve of this guy._ Dean thought as hot anger flushed through his body. Jealousy thrown out the window, he’s now overcome with a rage so strong his fists itch to knock the smug look off his face. This was no way to treat Castiel.  
“Hey! You bastard, what makes you think you can talk to him like that?” Dean’s eyes hammering down on the guy with every word.  
“Nobody was talking to you _pretty boy_.”  
His eyes are like venom, predatory but they swiftly snuff out and glide back to Cas.  
A stony faced Castiel, glares at the man, his eyes boring into him.  
“So what do you say? I saw you staring at me from across the bar.”  
—  
 _Shit._ Cas scolded himself, he’d been staring at Dean so openly that the guy behind him thought Cas was some thirsty player.  
“ _Chris_. I would like no other than to do none of what you just declared.”  
“Common. I know you want it.”  
—  
 _Conceited, cocky bastard._  
He stands up in a rush, the force knocking his stool into the bench behind him.  
“Listen up jackass!” he spits, any trace of intoxication unnoticeable. “He doesn’t want you, or any part of you. So back off. If you so much as open your pie hole one more time I’m going to blast you into next week. You got that, _buddy?_ ” Uttering each word with every ounce of intimidation he can muster. The man’s expression becomes guarded, as his bravado slips away.  
—  
Castiel’s insides twist, he looks up at Dean. He notices his clenched fists. He notices a unfeigned anger. He notices how his muscled arms were taught and how he _did_ look intimidating. He did that for him. To _protect_ him.  
Chris backs away and Cas can’t help it.  
“Yeah…assbutt!”  
He looks down, staring into his beer as he hears Dean snicker as he lowers himself back down to his stool.  
Dean places a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He snaps his head up to see Dean’s face; his green eyes filled with genuine concern.  
Cas watched as Dean lifts his other arm to look at his watch. After a few seconds stands again, close enough to be touching.  
“Cas… Let’s get out of here” Dean slurs, as his lips hover over Cas’ ear.  
—  
Dean fumbles to look at his watch. His eyes going in and out of focus on the glassy face. 1:47am.  
Still a little tipsy, he stands too fast. When his feet hit he ground he wavers and he turns to Castiel for support. He ends up unintentionally millimetres from his earlobe. Whispering.  
—  
They stumble into the Impala.  
Dean is about to put the car into ignition when Cas places a hand on Dean’s forearm stopping him from turning the key.  
“Dean. Thank you.” He turns to look at him.  
“Pleasure’s mine Cas” Dean replies, his voice gravelly.  
They ride through the night with the wind bellowing through the windows drowning out the sounds of Dean’s music.

 

The sharp whips of wind succeed in waking Cas up. It seems it has for Dean too as the drunken haze is slightly lifted, leaving them both a little more sober then they were before.  
They pull up in the driveway, still laughing, singing.  
—  
The bunker is dark. Dean assumes Sam has packed up for the night. So Dean, not entirely clear-headed yet, guides Cas to the kitchen.  
“Wait here”  
—  
Dean backs down the corridor, flashing Cas silent grins. Cas eyes the kitchen and all it’s strange metal instruments. He’s just approaching the colander when Dean comes sliding into the room. _Literally sliding._ He’s shoe-less and glides over to Cas in pink fluffy socks. Cas bursts out laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling and Dean has to press a hand over his mouth to silence him.  
“Shh Sammy’s sleeping”  
But he giggles all the same. _Giggles_.  
It doesn’t take Cas long to notice the brown fabric thats wrapped around Dean. He’s wearing the robe. Suddenly, a thought rushes through Cas’ mind. What if… Is he naked under there??  
Dean sighs “What should we do, Cas?”  
When Dean lifts his arm to wrap around Castiel’s shoulder Cas is relieved to see a thin white singlet. He does his best to ignore the shadow of disappointment.  
—  
Cas looks too cute as he scans Dean up and down.  
Castiel’s eyes wonder around the kitchen falling first on the toaster then the colander.  
“Dean, if I might inquire. What _is_ this?”  
Dean laughs “Let’s find out”  
He leads Cas to the fridge, “You get eggs and bacon I’ll get the bread.”  
Cas opens the fridge, the cool air blasting over him.  
—  
Dean pads over to the bread box thankful to find that Sammy had made a stop at the grocery store. He pulls out the loaf and carries it over to the kitchen table to find Cas still struggling to find the bacon, looking in all the wrong compartments.  
Dean’s heart quickens. _What the hell was happening to him?_  
—  
Out of nowhere, Castiel feels Dean behind him. His back no longer cold as Dean front presses against him warming him up immediately. Dean’s breath ghosts over his ear as he reveals the location of the bacon.  
—  
Dean doesn’t feel awkward pressed up against Cas like this. It feels warm, right even.  
Dean backs out and Cas jumps back, the fridge door snapping shut in the silence. Blue eyes lock onto green ones for a split second before Dean slides back to the bench.  
—  
“Isn’t it a bit early for breakfast?” Cas asks  
“Cas, my friend. It’s never too early for bacon.”  
—  
So they begin. Frying the bacon and scrambling the eggs. It’s a sight watching Cas man the frypan. How much concentration and care he applies to a simple task is adorable. _Oh my god when did I get this- oh g- I am literally in a chick flick._  
—  
“Alright. Cas, wanna toast the bread?” motioning him towards the toaster.  
“Uh.. okay”  
Dean guides Cas’s hands over the two slots of the toaster, dropping the bread inside.  
“But how do we get it out?”  
His confusion lights Dean’s insides and his stomach feels weird.  
They pull the lever down together.  
“Now we wait.”  
They stand close with their sides pressed against each other. Dean watches Cas staring intently at the toaster. His eyes narrowed to slits as if waiting for an attack. Dean can’t help but laugh.  
Suddenly the bread pops up and Cas jumps. His post-drunken daze effecting his balance as he falls against Dean.  
—  
Dean’s arms sprawl out to catch Cas. Enveloping him in his warmth. The kitchen is soon unbearably silent and Dean breathes out.  
—  
Cas is shocked, he twists around and Dean’s arms don’t drop. Cas tilts his face up towards Dean’s. Their breaths mixing together as blue eyes that embrace the ocean latch onto eyes that enfold every shade of green. Dean’s hands travel down to meet at Castiel’s hips. Cas drinks in every detail of Dean’s face. The light pepper of freckles that could only be seen if you were inches away from him, his cheekbones, his perfect nose. Cas’s hands are flattened on the hard muscle of Dean’s chest. The warmth of the steaming bacon and eggs nothing compared to the heat the two were emitting. Ever so slowly, their faces inch closer together until Cas can feel the faintest brush of Dean’s full lips against his—  
—  
A loud thud announces Sam’s presence and they spring them apart. Despite their faces being undoubtedly further apart, Dean’s hands are still wrapped around Cas. He panics, frozen, unable to disentangle himself from Cas. Gulping, his eyes dart around the room falling on Sam, his hair creating a ruffled halo around his head and his drowsy eyes slits due to the the bright kitchen light. 

—

Castiel thinks rapid fast, giving Dean a wink as his whole body goes slack without warning. He stumbles into Dean and Dean finds use for his hands that are helplessly planted at Cas’ sides.

—  
Cas makes sure Dean catches his sneaky grin before collapsing onto Dean's lean body. He enjoyed this, being wrapped in Dean's arms. Dear Lord, he hoped Sam bought it.  
—  
But Sam didn’t, he suspected Dean’s grip around Cas’s waist was too intimate to be a simple leverage for Cas. Though Cas’ quickly thought out plan could’ve been convincing, the timing just wasn’t right. Sam didn’t say anything, just tried to hide a creeping smile.

_Finally._


End file.
